


Short Stories

by Anastasia_Hime16



Category: Angst - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hime16/pseuds/Anastasia_Hime16
Summary: Where all walks of life come together. This is a place where you can be real and its a place where I write different types of stories each having a different meaning behind it.





	1. Friends with Benefit or...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a place where I hope is a safe haven for readers of all ages to just be themselves. I am using this as a tool to cope with my depression and stress. I know that I am not exactly the best writer out her but I am hoping that through these stories I can be a better writer for people. These stories are something you can come to anytime you want and will be a place of relaxation.

**She doesn't know how it happened but it somehow occurred. She always wondered whether this was the correct choice or not. The way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine. The look of lust imminent in his eyes. His dark brown eyes darkened with lust as his large calloused hands held her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She let out a small hum before closing her eyes. Their lips met in a fury of passion. She gasped as his hands slithered down her waist reaching close to where she needed most. He took this opportunity to wrap his hands lightly around her throat. Her eyes stared into his eyes as it turned into a darker shade entrancing her to look deeper. He looked at her with such warmth and love that she felt that in her mind she made the correct choice. Investigating his eyes she could feel herself drowning in lust and heat as she stared into his dark eyes.**

**Looking into his eyes, she felt herself relieving memories that she had long suppressed in her mind. As a long child, she was often alone because her parents had abandoned her at such a young age. She learns to survive the hard way. Nobody loved her at all. She learns from mother earth that love was an emotion that she was never meant to have. She often wondered as a child what love was like. She envied people who had others to love. She fared no better as a teenager and adult, often dealing and working with drugs to make a living. She was forced countless of times to consume drugs. She was then played around with men warping her view of love. On the other hand, She often took the drugs as an escape from the wretched reality of life. Now she just uses it because she has nothing to live for.**

**A tear slipped from her eyes as she back to her senses. She stared into his eyes only for them to look so distant from her. She felt her vision blurring as she tried to breath. She realised in horror that she could no longer feel her lungs. Her fear and panicked increased as she tried to escape the man's iron grip. It didn't help at all it just made him tightened his grip. He stared straight into her eyes with no remorse in his eyes as the life faded out of her eyes.**

**She fell slack in the man's arms signalling that she is dead. Once he saw that he was done, he got up, redressed himself before he stood up and took a cigarette from his pants pocket as he walked out of the rundown apartment. He lit up the cigarette as he walked down the alleyway. He looked at all the women dressed immodestly and that extremely pissed him off. He hated people that had no reason to live. He thought that they were a waste of space and time. He wanted to get rid of such people. Making a world that only existed where people who had a reason to live. He pondered about the woman as he recognised the life die out. He just shrugged his shoulder as we took a puff of the smoke. The thought stayed for a moment before it disappeared. He smirked before hunting for a new woman.**


	2. Loving Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was given the topic Parents. This is a spin on parents who are never there for their own children leaving them all alone.

**The day came to an end. As Theresa dragged her feet against the pavement hoping to savour the time outside of her house. Does she not consider it her home? Her life there is anything but perfect. She absolutely dreaded going home only because her parents weren't the best. Her father left her mother and her when she was young. After all, discovering that your then girlfriend was pregnant was scary. This took a heavy toll on her mother who was no older than 16 at the time when she got knocked up. The effect is somewhat psychotic, it has made her an extremely cruel woman who takes pleasure in hurting her own flesh and blood. Theresa mother' has become abusive to her both mentally and physically harming her. She tries to keep a smile on her face but sometimes she finds it difficult.**

**In school, smiling is the only action that she can do without feeling worthless. Words that her mother says a regular basis have sunk into her head making her question her worth as a person. In school she holds a different persona, living a separate life. Nobody knows about her family and to her, it is better that it remains that way. Although cruel, Theresa always loved her mother. After all, she was cared for by that very person since birth and she can't help but feel slightly grateful to her. Reaching the end of her neighbourhood, she finally stopped at a small house at the end of the street. She took a deep sigh as she tightened her grip on her backpack and opened the front gate of her house.**

**She pushed opened the door knowing that her mother would usually be sitting on the couch in a drunken state as she lamented about her fate. Usually, upon entering her mother provokes her so that she can retaliate with "punishment" to stomp the rebel out of her. It always ends up with Theresa nursing many broken bones or a broken heart at the end of the night. Shaking herself out of the past, she opened the door with a slight creak as she called out, "Ma... I am home..." It was pin-drop silence. Fearing something terrible had happened to her mother she walked up to her mother's room in hopes of finding her. Going up to her mother's room she looked inside and what she saw completely shattered her heart. She looked in shock as she peered into her mother's room to see it completely devoid of any belongings. She looked at the room in shock as she fell to her knees tears silently streaming down her face as she came to the realisation that she is alone.**


	3. Harming

__ **His head hung low as he dragged his feet across the school floor moving towards his class. His olive green eyes dull and muted. He tugged the end of his long sleeve shirt as loud music blasted through his iPod to his earpiece. His fingers twitched as he stuffed his hands into his pockets lightly fingering the switchblade that securely laid there. He closed his eyes as he took a deep sigh resisting the urge to relieve his pain through that undesirable way. Resisting the urge was like saying no to free candy it was hard as the temptation grew. In the end, he abruptly stopped where he was and brisk-walked to the nearest washroom. He flung open the stall door of the toilet as he breathes heavily fishing out the blade, his fingers shaking with panic almost dropping the blade. The area was completely empty the sound of his heavy panting echoing through the whole room. The blade that he took out was old and rusted with dried blood coating the edges. The story told on the blade is something that is not new to him it reminds him of the pain that he lives with.**

**He pulled up his long sleeve, the sight is terrifying on its own. His arms riddled with cuts some old and some recent with scabbing all over. On top of that, his wrist was painted blue-black as if someone had injured him. He stared at the blade somewhere in his mind there is this voice telling him not to do this but he just shoved that voice deep down in his dark and depressing brain. His wrist as he stared at it was riddled with cuts some a few days old while others were just freshly done. He took a deep sigh as he brought the blade down to his wrist slicing open some fresh cuts as it started to bleed profusely. He continued for quite some time and he paid no mind to anything just the fact that the voices in his head started to subside. When he stopped, he smiled at the sight before him. It was pleasing to him. The crimson colour dripping from his pale hands as it stained the pristine white tiles on the floor. Oh, how it looked so beautiful.**

**Suddenly, the bell rang signalling the start to the lesson. He quickly grabbed his bag and let the sleeves of his dark shirt fall over his arms as he walked out of the washroom with the blade safely secured in his pockets. As he walked to class his visions blurred slightly but he couldn't be bothered. To the rest of the students, they saw a kid with a pale face and that was extremely concerning. One of the girls at the side whispered to her friends before running somewhere. He saw all this but he just didn't care. Before anything else could happen, his eyes slide to the back of his head as he lost consciousness and all he heard last was a scream and footsteps of someone.**


End file.
